<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Old Days (Aph England) by Just_Call_Me_Leanne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298172">Good Old Days (Aph England)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne'>Just_Call_Me_Leanne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, England (Country), England Needs Tea (Hetalia), F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Get some tissues, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad and Sweet, everybody needs to chill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I like you because you could make me smile.<br/>I fell in love with you because you made me want to be a better person.<br/>Now that you're leaving me, What am I supposed to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Confused, the young man keep talking glances on the Man in front of him and the picture on his hand. The Man a street across from him, he was never really familiar with the place, and yet here he is. In the clod streets of London in England.</p><p>Right now, the said man was talking to a teen looking like blonde with glasses and he has a cowlick, it was almost strange for him to watch the scene unfold in front of him, specially because right now he was thinking if he should interfere with there conversation or not. </p><p>By the time he cross the street, the two blonde are already leaving, so in panic, he said his name, hand clenching around the picture he was holding.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mr. Kirkland!"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It was out of habit of him to turn around whenever someone called him by his human name, it was strange.</p><p>Not every one know him by his human name. And never once did he ever met this young looking man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Mr. Kirkland!"</strong>
</p><p>The man said, catching up with his phase.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know that dude?"</p><p>Alfred, the personification of America asked him, and he scoff at this.</p><p>"Do I look like I know him at all?"</p><p>He said, eyes looking at the approaching young man.</p><p> </p><p>"I beg your pardon, but, do I know you?"</p><p>Arthur as soon as the young man manage to approach them.</p><p> </p><p>But the young man seems to ignore his question,</p><p>"Are you Arthur Kirkland?!"</p><p>For a moment, Arthur glance at Alfred, who seems to be looking at him with the same confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"I am" </p><p>He said, strengthening his back,</p><p> </p><p>And it shock him when the young man let out a sigh of relief,</p><p>"Thank God! I thought I got the wrong person!"</p><p>"Excuse me, young man, but may I know who in the bloody hell am I speaking too?"</p><p>He doesn't seem offended at all by his words,</p><p> </p><p>"Ah sorry! I'm Alexander (Last name)"</p><p>For a moment, his heart skipped a beat at the said surname. </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath, maybe he was just over thinking.</p><p>"I'm sorry to say this, Alexander, but never once did I ever met you in life."</p><p>He said turning around,</p><p>"pardon us but we have something to do"</p><p>He said, raising his hat at the said guy.</p><p> </p><p>As he was about to turn around, a hand grab him and pull him back, shocking him and Alfred.</p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p>He said, his eyes filled in desperation, something about his (eye color) iris reminds him of something he, himself had long ago have wished forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>His thoughts were cut off as a picture was shoved in his vision, </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The picture was old, he could tell, the picture itself was crumbled, has a small cuts on its side, the lack of color shown it was taken a long time ago, 50 or 40 years if someone could tell.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alfred?"</p><p>Arthur asked, not even looking at him and keeping his looks on the picture.</p><p>"Yeah Dude?"</p><p>"You should go ahead, I have some business to do"</p><p>Alfred blink at this, but obeyed nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>For  moment, before he leaves he make sure to take a glance at the picture,</p><p> </p><p>And he did, and he was shocked to see a photo of a woman in her twenties, kissing Arthur, the personification and the back ground as the infamous Big Ben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, that woman was you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"How.... Bloody hell"</strong>
</p><p>He grab the photo from Alexandre,</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Why do you have this picture?"</strong> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat in a cafe, the picture still in his hand and he has a few question in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Who is this young looking man in front of him?</p><p>How did he know him?</p><p>What is your connection with him? </p><p>And why does he have your pictures?</p><p> </p><p>He was about to asked him first, but the Alexander beat him into it, being the first one to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry if it seems all of a sudden but"</p><p>He seems to hesitate for a moment as he kept on looking at everyone and everything but not him.</p><p> </p><p>"Look Alexander, I'm really bu--"</p><p>"<em>My auntie is dying"</em></p><p>That cut him off, and it ached him he to know whom he was talking about but pretend not to know so in return he only scoff,</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize but... What does it have to do with me?"</p><p>He asked, emerald eyes boring on this mans (eye color) ones.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you the same man on the picture?"</p><p>Alexander suddenly asked, and that caught him off guard.</p><p> </p><p>He gulp, suddenly reaching out for his tea on the table that he ordered earlier. For a moment he gulp down his tea to ease him out before answering.</p><p>"...Yes"</p><p>"Then you have everything to do with this"</p><p>Alexander smiled at him,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why does he resemble you so much?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It pained him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My Auntie used to tell me stories about you, a country personification sounds odd so I don't really believe her. Yet here I am talking to the personification of England."</p><p>Alexander chuckled, yet all the personification did was to look at him in confusion. Alexander clear his throat </p><p> </p><p>"Anyways Mr.Kirkland"</p><p>Alexander suddenly eyed the over the hill picture that lays on the table near Arthur as he set it down when he grab his tea.</p><p>"I believe you know the woman in the picture"</p><p>Alexander added, (eye color) iris staring intensely at him.</p><p> </p><p>He gulp,</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>Arthur replied</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"She was my everything"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Then that's enough"</p><p>Alexander smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur frown at him, </p><p>"I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that. What do you mean?"</p><p>He asked</p><p> </p><p>"If you could make this happened. I want you to meet her again"</p><p>Alexander stated, hands intertwining.</p><p> </p><p>"My Auntie, (First name)(Last name) she was like a mother to me"</p><p>He added, his (eye color) iris telling him another stories as he meet the young man's glaze.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur was forced to take a deep breath as he can feel his chest tightening. </p><p> </p><p>"As I said earlier. She used to tell me stories about you, about your pirating days. She tell stories about you as if you're with her. I found it amazing after all."</p><p>Alexander smiles bitterly, remembering his childhood spent with his auntie.</p><p> </p><p>"She was doing fine until last year"</p><p> </p><p>Arthur never felt his heart skipped a beat in just one sentence. </p><p> </p><p>"Well last year, she felt sick."</p><p>Arthur watch in horror a single tear of despair roll down Alexander cheeks</p><p> </p><p>"Congenital heart disease, it wasn't curable, but at least surgeries can make her live longer... yet"</p><p>Alexander hold back a sob.</p><p> </p><p>"She refuses to do so."</p><p>Arthur can do nothing but to watch the young man fall into pieces in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>And to feel his heart break into pieces too.</p><p>He knew it. This was bound to happened anyways, but he never realize this was so soon.</p><p>And it was breaking him.</p><p> </p><p>"She said it was bound to happen anyways, that some people stays in our heart not in our lives"</p><p>There was a moment of silence before he continue, the sound of the pouring rain out side was the only thing that make sound.</p><p> </p><p>"She only has a few days left to leave."</p><p>Alexander started once again, </p><p> </p><p>"For the past few years of her existence, never once did your name failed to make her smile and her eyes shine."</p><p>Alexander look at him in the eyes, (Eye color) iris shining with pure hope.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Mr.Kirkland, you are the only one that her last wish happened"</p><p> </p><p>He gulp,</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"A wish to see you again"</p><p> </p><p>Heh. It's been years,  yet he still get those stupid butterflies. </p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell"</p><p>He murmur under his breath, hands reaching for his phone in his coat pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Placing his phone close to his ears, he look at Alexander straight in the eyes.</p><p>"Hello? Yes it's me. Tell everyone I'm going to be gone for the next few days. Yes, thank you"</p><p>Just like that he hang up, making Alexander stare at him wide eyes as Arthur stood up from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>"What in the hell are you waiting for? Let's go"</p><p>He stated, his accent never failed to make sound of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>After all this time,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are still my secret.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a silent plane ride, or so Arthur thought.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, but can I ask you something Mr. Kirkland?"</p><p>Alexander ask, making Arthur tear of this glaze on the window of the plane.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"<br/>His British accent never failed to send chills through him.</p><p> </p><p>"What... uhm.. What does it felt like being with my auntie?"</p><p>When he saw Arthur stiffen he quickly panic,</p><p> </p><p>"I..! You don't need to answer if you don't want"</p><p>He stuttered </p><p> </p><p>"I was just curious what your story is like"</p><p>He trail off, eyes looking at the window, his (eye color) iris filled with nothing but curiosity</p><p> </p><p>"All auntie ever did was to tell me stories about you. every time I asked her how you guys meet or something what she told me was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Why don't you ask him yourself</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was kinda strange since I always imagine you to be a grumpy old man by now, but I guess my auntie was right, I was too young to understand when I found that picture in the attic" </p><p> </p><p>This made Arthur nod, he was about to answer, but when he realize that the young man wasn't even close on finishing his statements, he shut his mouth, letting him continue to talk.</p><p> </p><p>"I once believe that being a personification of ones country must be nice, by the stories my auntie was telling me. It seems to be fun and full of adventure"</p><p>He added, but his eyes was filled in sadness.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, every time he looked at that (eye color) eyes, it never failed him to remind him of you, you sweet smile, your lovely touch that never failed to make his beat faster is coming back into him all at once, and it was scaring him, scared to see you again, because he new, deep down, no matter how many times he pushed his feelings away like you told him so, every single thing just kept reminding him of you.</p><p> </p><p>"There was this time I told her that"</p><p>That cut off Arthur's train of thoughts,</p><p> </p><p>"And she slap me hard in the face"</p><p>Alexander hiss, hand suddenly going over his cheek, remembering the feeling when you hit him for the first time in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"I would never forget her face, eyes ranging in sadness, tears streaming down her face. I would never forget the words she told me that day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>It must be nice? nice what? to see everyone you love grow and die? eventually leave you? while all you ever did was to stay youth? It must be nice falling in love with someone, yet all you ever did was to tell her you love her yet can't grow old with her. Right, being immortal is a thing, but getting to grow old with someone you love is another thing. It's tragic</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>That's what she---</p><p>Are you okay?"</p><p>Alexander ask, panic over his voice yet his eyes hold different emotion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pity</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He watched Arthur wipe his tear stain face, wondering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That must be tragic for both of you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>